Life Is Never Perfect
by nightdinosaur
Summary: Theres a lot of drama going on. Some things you never thought could happen. Clare seems to be a target of it all and she doesn't even know. This story has more than just drama and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Degrassi fiction! Woohoo! I am in love with the show. I can't wait until the new episode airs tonight. I am so excited! Who else can't? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi at all, only my plot in this story.  
**

* * *

School was out of drama. For now atleast. It was a strange thing for the students to be out of drama, but they were glad. There were new students at the school, not knowing of all the drama that can crash right in front of their faces. Its highschool, what do they expect? They know there would be drama, but they just didn't know the level of the drama going around the school.

It was nearly almost the end of English and Clare had noticed a new student, Eli, sitting in the seat in front of her. He turned around to say hi to her, but she was focused on her work that the teacher assigned.

"Hello?" Eli asked with his famous little smirk. Clare couldn't help but stare into his emerald eyes as she looked up.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she said not taking her own gorgeous baby blue eyes, from his charming eyes.

"No, I can't." Eli said sarcastically, with his smirk once again.

Just then the bell rang for next class and Eli not taking his eyes off Clare, watched as she gathered her belongings and walked out of class. He sighed as he watched her walk out the door. _There is something about her that makes me…follow after her for more,_ Eli thought. To Eli, Clare was a mysterious girl he had to figure out. He had plans to become close to her after school. He wanted to gain her trust, her friendship, know her secrets. Well maybe not her secrets, but he still wanted to know her a lot more.

Eli walked by Clare's locker and was shocked to see a guy with his fingers interlaced with hers. He was saddened. He didn't see her as the type to have a boyfriend who was a jock. It was strange for him to see that. He also thought that because she had a boyfriend, he wouldn't be able to hang out with her to get to know her.

The last class of the day, everyone was dreading. Students had plans, work, homework, chores and what not. 6th period class seemed to go by slowly. Eli couldn't wait for after school. He wanted to ask Clare if she would hang out no matter what. He wouldn't keep asking her if she said no, he would understand. He would also be devastated. Finally the bell rang signaling school's ending of the day.

Eli hurried out of the class to grab his things he would need and quickly left. He wouldn't want to miss seeing Clare walk out. He stood several feet by door and spotted her alone.

"Oh hey, Eli" She smiled to him, being the first to speak.

"So now you decide to speak to me? Well then," he smiled at her. Now he was getting nervous. He hadn't actually asked a girl to hang out with him before, so he was definitely nervous.

"Sorry, but I really do like to be working when I need to," she giggled and looked away from his hypnotizing emeralds. She walked up besides him.

"So then, can we talk now that you're not working? At The Dot?" he asked nervously while he scratched the back of his head.

It took her a minute to take it all in. Eli was thinking that she was coming up with a way to say no, to get back to K.C. She finally nodded, "sure, I would love to." Eli was in for a surprise.

She walked to his car, well more like hearse, but it drives so like it matters. She felt weird sitting in a hearse. She never thought she would be sitting in a hearse, especially listening to loud music she may not understand. The drive would be quick, so she started speaking. She reached her hand over to the lower the music.

"You totally saved my life back at school," Clare said to him comfortably.

"What do you mean?" He was confused because she randomly started blurting things out. He heard her sigh. He was confused, as he had no clue what was going on.

"Well, my boyfriend was planning to hang out today at his house. You saved me because he would have dragged me to his house." Eli slowed at a red light. He looked at her with a confusing look.

"What?" His eyes back on the road waiting for a green light.

"Well, I haven't told anyone but I already seem to be trusting you so I'll tell you," she started off and voice cracking in between words. Was she pregnant? No, she couldn't be. She took the deepest breath. "He's just well he seems abusive over our relationship. If he had plans and I didn't and I wouldn't feel like being with him. He will literally drag me. It's so horrible."

"So dump him?" He said as he continued driving. They were almost at The Dot when Clare saw Alli, one of her best friends.

"Yeah. You know, I actually will. Thanks so much Eli. You're a great friend." She said as they pulled into a parking spot at The Dot. "Alli!" Clare giggled as she got out and ran up to her friend.

Clare already calls Eli a great friend? He was happy that she would say that. It made him feel like he had a chance. He got out of the hearse, walking inside and past Clare. Alli was with Drew, already. How did that happen? He's only been here for 2 days. Alli sent Drew inside to get her anything.

"You have a cute one on your hands, Clare bear. Are you cheating on K.C.?" She asked playing with a strand of her own hair. She was all smiles, for now. Clare was shocked that Alli would think that way.

"What no, I'm not cheating on K.C. but," she struggled with the next part. "I do want to break up with him. Not for Eli though, we barely know each other." She quickly added the last sentence. Alli laughed.

"If you won't take Eli…maybe I will take him off your hands." What could Alli be planning now?

"I'm going to the bathroom," Clare said as she rushed inside. She saw Drew head out of the bathroom and walk to the line to order. While she was in the bathroom she pulled out her phone to call her boyfriend.

"Clare? Where are you?" K.C. asked concerned.

"That doesn't matter right now. The important thing is…is that its over between us. I can't handle us; I'm just not feeling it between us. I never did! Not even while I pretended to be happy around you at school!" Clare was glad no one else was in the bathroom, she would have been embarrassed. She hung up the phone as she looked in the mirror. She could notice that her eyes had a stinging sensation. Her eyes were about to water, but she rubbed her eyes. She walked outside and noticed a huge crowd.

"Clare! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" What is wrong with her? Clare thought. It was then, Clare knew what she meant when she saw the 2 boys on the ground throwing fists at each other.

"Were you uh flirting with Eli in front of Drew? Wow. How stupid can you be Alli? I thought you were joking about taking Eli from me. You know what, I'm out of here." Clare was too upset right now to do anything. Does this mean Alli betrayed her best friend?

Drew stood up releasing the Goth teen.

"She didn't mean that. She was—" Drew had interrupted her.

"So you're trying to cheat on me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Drew looked at her with a very ticked off look. He wasn't happy at all with what he had just heard.

Eli thought there wouldn't be drama or anything really bad. He knew there would be drama, but he never thought he would be the center of it. Does this mean that Clare was jealous of Alli flirting with Eli? Clare was now no where in sight. Eli walked away from the two 'unharmed' and begins to look for Clare.

He didn't know where she lived, but as he was turning onto his street he thought he saw a girl who resembled Clare. It was her so he pulled up to the house, as he saw Clare slump on the steps.

"Clare," He cut off the engine and stepped out walking towards Clare.

"Were you in on this, because if you were…just leave" Clare said not looking up at him. She would hope he would walk away, but he never did.

"Clare, look I'm sorry you had to see that. Please know that I was never actually flirting with her. She was trying to flirt with me. I didn't like it, but she only took her flirting up a notch. I don't even like her. She's really not my type." He said fast as he grabbed Clare's wrist pulling her up to her feet.

"Well, tells me she's a great friend."

"I'm sorry," he was surprised, as he's never tried comforting someone he barely knew and the actions he did. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt safe in his arms. She returned the favor and hugged him back.

"Thanks Eli. I think you can be a better best friend than Alli." She giggled as she separated as she felt her phone vibrate. It was Alli. "Alli, I can ignore her…for now," she giggled once more. "I umm got to go, see you tomorrow" She smiled as she headed inside her home. She was really starting to feel close to Eli. Like he may be more than just a friend of hers.

* * *

**There was chapter one! It actually didn't go as planned. I didn't even want it to be this long, but I started getting ideas as I was writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did writing it. Let me know if you guys hated it or liked it. Be honest and review. I shall continue as soon as I can :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy and today I saw the new episode of Degrassi. Eli kneed in the nuts? Hilarious! I think that was my favorite part of the episode xD**  
**  
Oh and I've been changing my the idea a lot for this chapter so excuse the slop  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own…bla bla bla.  
**

Clare didn't want to be the person who was mad at someone forever. There would be no reason for that. She would say anything and not mean it, of course, when she's upset. The reason why she had guilt coming up her throat.

She didn't know if Alli wouldwant to hear her voice, so she debated on texting or calling her. Clare wrote up a text apologizing for her reactions. She wanted to meet her at the park in 10 minutes.

"Clare, darling. You have company!" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Was it Eli? Was it Alli? Only one way to find out. Clare rushed around and headed downstairs to find a surprise she wasn't expecting. At all.

"K.C? What are you doing here?" Clare asked damned. She was reacting too fast.

"Clare, what is wrong with you? That is no way to be greeting anyone" Clare's mom with more of a polite tone.

"I'm sorry mom, K-" K.C. cleared his throat and interrupted Clare.

"Its ok. So Clare, can we go take a walk and talk?"

"That sounds like a nice thing. Clare you should go" her mom said not letting Clare speak. K.C. gently grabbed Clare's arm and walked out the door.

"Great, such plans are ruined," Clare whispered to herself loud enough to hear herself but not loud enough for her ex to hear.

"Let me make a quick phone call" Clare said releasing from the grip and grabbing for her phone and dialed Alli. She didn't want to be around K.C. so she chose a reliable friend she didn't think would actually be so mad at.

"Clare?"

"Yes it's me, are you going still?" Clare didn't want to say too much in front of K.C. his anger could have triggered.

"The park? Yes I'm actually just about getting here. Where are you?"

"Soon. I have to go, see you soon" the line went dead as she placed her phone back into her pocket. Little did Clare know what Alli had done before Clare had called. Clare was in for a surprise, but a better surprise she would actually like.

"Hey look the park, lets go over there" It was as if K.C. could read Clare's smart mind. She was nervous about seeing Alli. She was hoping that Alli would save her from being with K.C. and that he would want to leave alone.

"Clare!" Alli shouted from across the street. She wore a grin stretched on her face and waved her arms in the air. Clare ran to Alli, away from K.C. So far he was becoming annoyed that he wasn't able to talk to Clare yet. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Clare? C'mon we have to talk remember? I should've stayed to talk to you at your house" K.C. said with more anger.

"Calm down. I already had this planned. I mean come to the park and talk to HER, not you."

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Oh he's getting more upset.

"I didn't want to make you mad?" Clare said looking towards the ground.

"How do you think I feel now huh?" K.C. lifted Clare's head up with two fingers on her soft warm skin. Clare was forced to look into his face. Alli was appalled with what was happening in front of her very eyes. Now the surprise for Clare was Eli joining. Alli signaled for Eli to come out. Clare was happy to see Eli, but she couldn't see much of him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, leave her alone. Don't go abusing her especially in a public place dumbass" Eli stepped in. Everyone was shocked especially K.C. He let go of Clare and glared at Eli. "She told me, all right?"

"So you're the reason why she dumped me? She dumped me for…you?" He laughed. He thought it was funny, but Eli was serious.

"Well she told me of the problems so I gave her simple advice to break up with you. Simple as that" Eli smirked at him.

"Oh you know what's simple? Beating your face" K.C. shoving Clare to the side and punching Eli on the cheek.

"Eli!" Clare said running to him. Eli went around her and punched him in the face. Now Clare didn't want to see anyone, especially Eli, get hurt so she did what she thought would stop both from throwing fists at each other's faces.

"Clare!" Eli said keeping her from falling down. She was leaning more towards Eli as she used him as support from falling to the ground. "You really had to hit a girl? Sure is mature of you" Eli said sarcastically.

The two were too busy, now focused on Clare, fighting to notice someone had called the cops. This is why you don't go violent in public. Either way, it's a bad thing to do. K.C. could hear sirens in the distance but they sounded faint. He didn't think they were actually coming for him.

"This is your fault" K.C. pushes Clare to the side, falling to her butt. Alli knelt down next to her and watched the two continue fighting. Cops were coming so Eli easily tried to lose against K.C.

"Hey watch it man!" Eli said putting his arms in front of his face. He was hit with a punch to his ribs. Eli was a strong guy even though he didn't look it, he tried to walk away but was punched in the face as he removed his arms grasping his ribcage, gasping for air from the hit to his ribs. He fell to the ground, but faked it easily as he noticed cops arrive.

K.C. not being smart and not knowing what to do started running off and police officers running after him and a few coming to Eli's aid. Eli was fine though, he explained.

"You sure you're fine? We can get ambulance –" One office began.

"I promise that I am fine. No need to worry" He looked over at Clare as she walked towards him. The officers shrugged and headed back to their cars. They sped off following the foot pursuit after K.C.

"That was crazy. Sorry I just didn't want to get involved." Alli shrugged and left the two to talk. "Oh and I'm so sorry Clare. I really do mean it, I am incred—" Alli began.

"Its fine Alli. I forgive you" she gave her a comforting smile and a quick hug.

"Hey, I'll leave you two to walk um to that tree and back to talk" Eli butted in. "Just go"

The girls shrugged and started to walk slowly. Alli knew why Eli did that. He was too shy to do it himself so he had asked Alli ahead of time to do so for him. They were already at the farthest tree out of hearing range for Eli to be listening. They were talking about what just happened when Alli completely changed the subject.

"Stop. The reason I brought Eli was because well how do I say this? Right, he likes you. I talked to him early today after you texted me then he called me and I got the idea after he told me he liked you." The two were now walking at a bit quicker pace.

"Wait what's all this then? I mean why are WE walking and you telling me this?" Clare asked confused.

"He was too shy to admit to you and walking to and from the tree was to give time to explain"

"Oh now I get it." Clare said staring back at Eli as he was getting closer. He looked nervous as they approached.

"I'll leave you too be" Alli said as she walked away and letting Clare walk up to Eli alone. He had his hands placed in his back pockets.

"She tell you?" Eli asked.

"Tell me what?" She decided to joke around with Eli on this just a little to see his reaction. She wouldn't want to take it too far though.

"Well what did Alli tell you just now?" He was now looking into her eyes as if her eyes would say the answer like a magic-8 ball.

"We talked about what just happened you know, the fight" She nodded with a smile.

"She didn't mention anything else?"

"Mention what?" She had the biggest grin on her face and Eli gave her a questioning look. She was now messing with his head.

"A person?" He scratched the back of his head. He was getting confused.

"Alli? Are you guys going out?"

"What? No! I don't even like her, I like someone else." He tried to avoid her eyes but her eyes were holding gravity of his. Clare's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Eli was now the one smiling.

"Oh well I like someone else" She said looking away from him.

"Oh is it the wonderful K.C.?" He asked with sarcasm. He smiled his cute crooked smile.

"Nope. You" She didn't want to be playing around now, she didn't want this to turn into a game, and she wanted to give a straight answer.

* * *

**Ok well like I said I had lots of changes in this as I tried planning it out so I'm really sorry if it came out not making sense. More Eclare soon :)**

**Time to reviewww.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I didn't update for the past few days or so. I would have updated last night, but I was just exhausted. I was also busy and I was grounded from the computer one day, but I'm back so here's chapter 3! Yayyyy! :D**

**I'm going to try and make this chapter have less drama by the way, I don't want to have too much drama here :P

* * *

**  
"Wait so you like me? I uh never really thought you would" Eli liked Clare too, he just never actually thought someone like Clare would fall for him. He was the complete opposite of her, but they did have a few things in common.

"Wait you mean you've been trying to impress me or you just tried to um get me to…like you?" The two were now walking around, ignoring everything that had happened.

Oh the two were destined to be. Eli kept that in mind anytime they were together or he saw her walk by. It seems like he's head over heels for Clare. He thought if Clare didn't like him back, he would definitely try to avoid her. Eli hadn't been so "in love" with a girl he met not long ago. He believed this to be,

"Love at first sight" Eli stopped Clare and faced her. "You're such a mystery to me, your like the opposite of me, hey "opposites attract" right? Well yes I do like you "

"Eli" Clare whispered his name so faint she could barely hear herself say his name. "I like you too" She smiled as she leaned towards him. He stopped her a few inches before their faces smooched together.

"Tell me, why were dating that crazy guy?" He said pulling his head back. He could see Clare's pretty blue eyes. _I wish I could kiss your eyeballs, _Eli thought.

"Well he never really asked me, he dragged me into the relationship after Jenna broke up with him. He said he was sorry that we broke up," Clare said as she continued to walk with Eli.

"Well then he must be a very stupid person, and a jerk."

"Indeed. He's just so ugh, I can't believe I even went out with him in the first place!" Clare began to fume.

"Whoa calm down Clare, don't need to start attracting more people. I get it though, you were furious with him. You hate him, but its over. You have a new beginning to last forever" He winked at her.

"What is that supposed to me - " Eli, once again, stopped her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Does me telling you I really like you, mean anything to you?" At first Clare was confused, but then it hit her. Hit her right on the lips.

It was like Eli had stalled to get Clare to not even pay attention so he would surprise her with a kiss. She returned the favor wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss and quickly realized something.

"Eli," She said pulling away. "I have to get home. I want to check on my parents"

"Why would you want to?" He asked. He didn't quite know exactly what was happening.

"They've been fighting. Not much infront of me, but loud enough for me to hear."

"You want a ride?" He asked pulling out his keys and dangling them infront of her.

"Please?" Clare asked.

"How about you give yourself a ride and walk?" He said with heavy sarcasm. She began to joke along. She had to admit that playing along with his sarcasm could get pretty funny sometimes.

"Okay I'll walk then, bye!" She turned around and began walking away from Eli.

He followed after her but she turned it into a game. To Eli, it looked as if she was moving away from him gracefully, even as she tripped and began laughing. Eli walked over to her before she could get up and offered her a hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Thanks Eli, your turn!" She said as she pushed Eli towards the ground. With quick thinking, she knew Eli would try to bring her down with him but this time he outsmarted her. She fell right on top of him. She was staring right at his face.

"Well isn't this quite awkward?" Eli asked focusing on her.

"Well if my parents were to see this, it would be very awkward." She said dusting herself off as she got up. He got up after her grabbing her hand.

"But they aren't."

"Well there's other people too not to mention families with little kids snooping around" She said pointing out a little kid who just looked into a bush finding some sort of trash.

"You worry too much about anything. You need to stop being such a pessimist"

"I am not! Whatever I still do need to get home anyway, my parents can be fight-ugh" She knew Eli was right. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Ha" He released from his lips. "Well I'll give you a ride. Come on" He said walking with Clare to his car.

"I still can't believe you drive a…a hearse. Doesn't that creep you out? You drive a vehicle that carried dead people" She shivered at the thought of being in the same car as a dead person.

"No you'd get used to it. It's actually pretty neat" He shrugged. "Now are you going to get in or walk home?" He said as he was already sitting in the driver seat while she wasn't paying attention and still hasn't opened the passenger door.

"Oh yeah sorry" She said getting into the car. Clare didn't know what to talk about so she stayed quiet thinking of what to start a conversation with. She heard sirens off in the distance towards her house. She feared the worst of course.

"Clare it's probably nothing big," he said. It was as if he could read her expressions. He knew she was worried. He knew she thought it involved her and it worried him a little bit too.

"I think its pretty big if there's about 20 police cars and a SWAT team in front of my house! What if K.C. did this?" She panicked as she got closer to her house.

"Well only negative things happen when you think too much of the negative." Clare ignored Eli throwing herself towards her house after rushing out of the hearse.

"Ma'am it is a dangerous situation. We had a foot pursuit that lead to this, please refrain from this area." An officer said stopping Clare in her tracks. "Apparently this started from a fight at some park, evaded police and ran off, and ended up here"

She was to surprised to say anything. She walked back to Eli with a sad look. She thought K.C. was a nice kid at first but he's changed all of a sudden. He became more violent.

"K.C. has my parents hostage," She said as she sprawled onto the hood of Morty. Her eyes were bawling with salty tears. "This is all my fault. I should've stayed in my room and-"

"Clare stop" Eli interupted her sitting next to her. There was something about his voice that seemed comforting to her. No matter what he said she would feel like smiling.

"Well-" She began but stopped as she heard a gunshot. "No" She said choked up. Her voice sounded weak compared to his. She didn't even want to look to where she heard the loud bang. She closed her eyes and pressed her back down against the hood. She even thought for a moment that SHE was the one who was shot.

Eli stood there trying to understand what exactly may have happened. He had to admit to himself that he was also a negative person but he was the positive kind of negative person.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't know how to end this one so I tried to end it in a good way? I don't know what kind it was but it's an end. An end to this chapter I mean.**

**So tell me guys what you want to see in the next chapter. I want to put your ideas in this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't want that much drama, but I wrote it anyway. Haha anyway thank you for the ideas! I read the ideas and I knew what I would write about in this next chapter!**

**The only way to kill KC off is if someone gets hurt. coughelicough:)  
**

* * *

Clare didn't want to think that her parents had been shot. She would be devastated, heck she was devastated now in what is happening now.

She was still on the hood of Morty, thinking she was dead. She heard someone calling her name and some shaking. _Clare_ is what she would hear, but very panicked. _Clare! _She heard once more. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring right back at her.

"What happened?" Clare asked sitting up. She scratched the back of her head as she looked around remembering what she heard had happened.

"I think you fainted" El replied as he made a figure of a gun with his hands and pointed to Clare.

"This isn't funny. You shouldn't be playing around in a situation like this!" She raised her voice at each word. She looked around and got up on her feet. She began walking towards her house when Eli stopped her.

"Don't. I don't want to see you get hurt and -"

"Well I wouldn't want to see you hurt again. Especially so much in just one day." She said remembering the fight there was at the park. She shook her head. "Please don't, Eli"

"This is for you," He said as he walked towards the house pushing his way through the crowds of officers. He was lucky to get inside, lock the door behind him. He just wasn't lucky with what was going to happen.

"What are you doing here? Did Clare send you in?" Clare's mom asked quietly. KC wasn't anywhere in sight at the moment so he took the advantage. She looked so weak, worried, terrified. She didn't know what to do, the fact that there's something she doesn't really know and some crazy lunatic inside her home.

"No I sent myself in, you should get out while you have the chance," He said in a non-whispering tone. "Hurry while you have the chance, she is really worried." She nodded and tip toed towards the front door.

"Thank you, oh and my –" She stopped mid-sentence as she heard noises, more like footsteps, coming down the stairs. She rushed her way out the door just as Clare's dad, along with KC, came down.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here. Did Clare-bear send you-" KC began, but interrupted by Eli.

"For the second time no Clare did _not_ send me in here" It was now Clare's dad to interrupt.

"Clare sent you in?" Her dad seemed pretty confused.

"For the third time, N-O no" Eli was already getting annoyed. He never thought that Clare's parents would be this annoying to him. Eli thought of a plan. He would get all up in KC's face as a distraction and lead Clare's dad out.

"So, like running from police eh?" He got closer to KC trying to intimidate, but Eli was shorter than he was so it didn't exactly work. From behind his back, he signaled for the life that he was saving to get out. He ran to the door, as did Eli at the same time, and Eli pushing Clare's dad out.

"You with the gun! Put the gun down right now, and come out with your hands up!" One officer yelled in order to KC. He refused. So what did KC shoot? Was that even him? Well it didn't all matter now as long as Clare's parents made it out alive.

KC slammed the door and locked it looking furiously at Eli with a gun pointed to his face. He never noticed that he had a gun in his hands. Eli's life wasn't out of the woods yet. As a matter of fact, his life got deeper into the woods. He was in bigger trouble now.

"Whoa there, no need to bring out a gun," Eli said throwing his arms up in surrender. He wondered if this was considered taking a bullet for someone you truly care about. "Put the gun down, and we can sort things out"

"No, thanks to you Clare broke up with me. After I get through to you, she won't have to worry about you anymore" KC said ready to pull the trigger.

"If you kill me, she's going to hate you a whole lot _more_!" Eli said punching KC on the side making him drop the gun.

"Oh you are so going to die for that!"

"Not if you can't catch me," Eli said running around in circles trying to keep from getting attacked. He tripped on the gun, luckily it didn't go off, KC jumped on him and punched him in the face.

Eli kicked the gun further away so if KC tried to get it, Eli would have time to run to the door. He was dumb for that. KC's foot was in the way and stopped it from going any further. Eli tried to push KC off but Eli was punched hard in the head. He scrambled to his feet and opened the door quick.

"I'm not done with you!" KC yelled as he set his finger on the trigger. All the officers stood behind their car doors as a shield. Several with a gun in hand. The closest officer was copying KC's movement with the gun. Eli noticed and ducked.

"Eli!" Clare yelled, being held back from her parents, as she heard a gun shot fire twice seeing Eli's body hit the hard concrete. He almost fell off the steps but didn't. KC was completely motionless as if he was dead and he was. Eli's body struggled to move.

Clare was scared. She didn't know if Eli was dead or not. She was praying that he was alive. She didn't exactly care about KC, because he was way too loony, and he was a deranged lunatic.

She walked closer to Eli's body, she was hoping he wasn't dead and he was just hurt. She'd rather have him hurt than dead. Officers were swarmed around the two so Clare couldn't get through. She did notice a sparkle as the officers put Eli on a stretcher as soon as paramedics and ambulance have arrived. It was a hint that she knew he was alive. She was happy he was. He's alive for now though, she hoped it would stay that way. She smiled knowing he would be fine.

"You know him?" Clare's mom asked as she came from behind her.

"Yeah, were really close friends" she said looking back at Eli.

"Well he seems like a really good kid, you're pretty lucky to have someone like him" Clare nodded as she looked back and forth between her dad and mom. She smiled as it looked like her parents were getting along at the moment.

"Yeah I guess I am" She looked back once more to see KC's dead body get covered up as police decided on what they would do. Well his mom will be devastated at this.

She sighed. Eli was now like a hero to her, he basically nearly took his life to help save Clare's family. That was big and Clare knew it. She had to owe it to him.

* * *

**Yay he's dead! I meant K.C. :D Eli almost died, but he didn't. He's way too good to be killed off. By the way, does anyone else think these two actually will fight in the actual show? I can kind of see that happening, now that Clare is talking to Eli way more than K.C. and then him getting jealous. That is just my theory, I doubt that may be true.**

**Anyway, review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**August is a busy month for me because of school. Shopping for school supplies and all that. So I'm sorry I haven't updated much, and sorry this may be the last chapter! If this is the last chapter, I do plan on starting another story that actually goes somewhere. This one, I don't exactly know where this is going.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update to those of you who liked this story. Here is possibly the last chapter :o**

**Oh and this chapter is in Clare's POV  
**

* * *

I stayed here outside my house waiting for everything and everyone to go. After a while, I was allowed back into my home with my parents. There was a big mess, and you could tell that there was some sort of trouble. That was quite obvious though.

Even though I wasn't inside, I could picture Eli being hurt by KC badly. I shuttered at the image that blew up in my head. I can take my mind off of this, I hope. I'll just call Alli I guess and maybe she could help? Ugh I don't think that would actually work but it's worth a try.

I walked up to my room in a rush, I didn't want to see this whole mess to remind me. I don't ever want to come down. I should just lock myself in my room. I wish Eli was here, no matter how I felt he seemed to find a way to get me smiling but he isn't. He could be dead for all I know! I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed my phone and dialed Alli's number. A few rings before she finally picked up.

"Clare? You never call at this time, you fine?" Am I really that easy to read off of that you know what I'm thinking? Like that matters right now anyway.

"No I'm not fine, I'll tell you that"

"What happened? I mean you obviously called me to tell me something or what happened, because you never just call and say your not fine." She was right on that. I wanted to tell her what happened with Eli.

"KC is pretty much dead I don't really care much of that but…but Eli he's-"

"Dead?"

"Well he can be, but I hope not. Its all my fault" I blurted out.

"Clare you have to stop blaming yourself. Even if it was your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself. You have to think everything happens for a reason and not blame yourself-"

"Right I understand. I just don't know if Eli is going to be okay or not" I sighed.

"Well whatever happens, happens," she said. Kind of a depressing thing to say.

"Yeah. Then there's also my parents," I said after a moment.

"Are they dead too?" Alli asked.

"No but they almost were. Eli…saved them I guess" I said back as I looked at my reflection in my mirror and noticed I started blushing. Great.

"Aw so hes like a hero? That is so cute!" I rolled my eyes at her reaction and sighed.

"You know what…you better back off Eli because hes MY hero" I laughed. Time to cheer myself up and it was starting to work.

"Oh trust me, I won't get near him again" she laughed back. "Hey, I have to go for dinner. Talk to you later!" She hung up and the line was dead. I smiled to myself.

Speaking of dinner. My stomach began churning and aching. The last time I ate a full meal was around lunch. I should have eaten by now, but I won't go out of my room. Then I remembered I had a few granola bars somewhere in my room. I looked around through my drawers and found a few unopened packs. I ripped open a pack and started munching on a bar. It took me an hour to finish the whole pack as I kept zoning out.

"Clare?" I heard my mom's voice on the other side of the door knocking.

"Come in" I said shoving the rest of the other bars in the nearest drawer.

"You have a visitor and I wanted to let you know." Well she seemed happy. Her smile stretched across her face. Was KC alive? Was Alli here? Was KC's mom here? Who knows, but the only way to find out was if I went downstairs. My mom walked away leaving my door open. Should I really leave my room? Was she showing me she cleaned up the mess? Ugh, I guess I better leave my room to go check it out.

"…Thank you though. Oh she's coming" I heard my dad say as I crept downstairs.

"Surprise" I heard my mom whisper to me as I met her at the bottom of the stairs. "This is no mirage, and he's really alive" She smiled at me once again.

"Eli?" Even though my mom just told me he was alive, I wanted to make sure.

My parents knew I wanted to talk to him alone. My dad nodded at my mom and they both walked past me up to their room. I smiled at each of them as they walked away.

"I'm fine Clare. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here to see you"

"So you got shot? Where?" I bit my lip wondering if he would actually show me. He removed the jacket he was wearing then his shirt. Wow, something I never really imagined to see. I did see his left forearm bandaged and wrapped carefully.

"Not as bad as I thought, but its fine. They let me out pretty quick," Eli said as I touched his wound lightly. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Well I'm so happy that you're here. I was beginning to think that…you were dead" He rolled his eyes as I stared at him. He ignored what I just said and continued on.

"I'm happy its all over" He gave me his full smile. I smiled back at him and hugged him. "Ouch. My arm my arm" He said clenching his teeth.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I completely forgot" Man I could feel myself blushing. I should be over this blushing.

"That's fine Clare. I'm fine don't worry," he said as he leaned closer to me. I leaned in too so he wouldn't have to and our lips smashed together so quick, but softly at the same time. I heard footsteps behind me and pulled away to see my parents staring at us.

"It is not what you think," I said as I tossed Eli his shirt. "He was just showing me where he was shot and then…" Crap, what do I say now? Do I say that I threw myself on him as soon as he took his shirt off?

"I honestly don't care too much about that right now Clare. I just wanted to say that I don't know how, but this seemed to have brought us closer" my mom pointed her head towards dad and I smiled. Wow, maybe Alli was right. Things do happen for a reason. Maybe it was for another reason, but I'm happy now and that's all I care about.

"As awkward as it sounds, I wouldn't really mind if I walked in on that again. Well I mean if it gets any more than that well lets just hope I don't walk in on anything more than what I just saw" my dad said. This made both Eli and me laugh. I turned back to him and he already had his shirt and jacket on. Just then I realized a little hole where the bullet must have gone through on his jacket.

I hugged Eli again and he ignored the pain this time. I pulled back from the hug and kissed him again right as Alli came barging in.

"I'm here! Is Eli…kissing Clare?" She went from freaked to shock. Well same thing. I pulled away and looked at her. Eli turned around also. She had such a confused look. "I thought he was dead?"

"No Alli, I'm very quite alive and loving someone" He looked at me when he said the last part and I smiled.

"Aw well I'm glad things worked out between you two," She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Wait, but there's still Fitz. Whats going to happen with him?" I asked out loud. I meant to say this in my head, not out of my head.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Eli looked at me.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud. Well what is going to happen? KC may be out of the way, but what about Fitz and his bullying?" I asked him looking back and forth at Alli.

"More drama" Alli said.

* * *

**Yes, I ended it there. Ended it there as in the last chapter possibly? Well it depends on your reviews. Well anyway, let me know if it was bad, good, like, dislike, whatever there is you want to say. Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli and Clare finally kissed, haha I watched that episode twice just because of it :) Anywayyy, after watching that episode I got an idea for a one shot. I'll post that sometime tomorrow once I finish this LAST CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy and review :)**

**-Again in Clare's POV  
**School the day after the mess really worried me if Eli was fine. Not just physically but mentally also. I was happy about my parents though, they don't fight as much. They may argue over something like dinner, but not about anything so serious.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walked up the steps entering the halls of Degrassi. I took a good sniff of the air and could smell that familiar smell of that someone I wasn't exactly happy to see. All this when I wish I'd never see him, atleast for a long time.

"Hey there Clare," I wish he wasn't here, I wish that he would just leave me alone. Now where's Eli when I need him?

"What do you want?" I asked turning around looking at Fitz who had his friends join him.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you know anything about Eli's problem. People are talking about it," he said as his two friends nudged him and smiled at each other.

"What are you talking about? He would have told me if he has a problem not-" Fitz interrupted me and folded his arms across his chest.

"Have you or have you not?" He asked in a serious tone. I shook my head with confusion. "You didn't hear this from me, but you wouldn't want to catch him with his weed" he smiled at me and began to walk off, but I stopped him as he almost passed me.

"He smokes weed? Wait, I shouldn't believe this at all and I know that isn't true!" I said shoving him.

"Well you should ask him, he's right behind you," he said as I shoved him away and he laughed. Great so Eli decides to come now?

"Hey, was Fitz bothering you? I mean because I can-" like he can do anything and get away.

I interrupted him before he could finish. I shook my head, "He wasn't doing anything bad, he did tell me something bad about you. I say its just a rumor," I said looking passed him and to Fitz who was now watching as I talked to Eli.

"What did he tell you?" he said as his eyebrows furrowed. I looked up to his face and fought over if I should tell him, but then I should so he is aware.

"He told me that you smoked weed" He looked back to where I was just looking a minute ago and stared at Fitz and all he did was stand there.

"Looks like he hasn't learned his lesson and wants another trip to the jail cells."

"What are you going to do? Please don't tell me its anything dangerous," I said grabbing both his hands and holding them. "I beg that you don't, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Who said that you would have to see me anyway?"

"Elija-" He squeezed my hands tight to stop me from continuing.

"Not the full name, please" He said clenching his teeth.

"Well please don't do anything bad" I let go of his hands and walked off before Eli could say anything else, to go find Alli.

I tried to look for Alli at her locker or maybe if she would be anywhere trying to get to Drew. I've tried nearly all day to find her, even during lunch. Maybe she was sick the day, but it was fine with me. I sat with Eli for lunch today though and nothing much happened. We talked about our classes, we just couldn't talk about anything else because he wouldn't let us change the subject and it bothered me.

"So about that rumor, I saw Fitz on my way here to lunch and had a little chat with him. He totally lied about the rumor, but we're going to settle it after school." Finally change the subject.

"Eli!" I said throwing down my bitten apple at the table. "Maybe you don't have to mention that you will fight him to me, I told you I don't want to hear you say-"

"Clare calm down. Finish your apple and we can head to class," he said as the bell rang.

He is doing this on purpose, I know he is. He wants me to get all worried about it and try to stop him. Well I won't. This bugs me a lot and I simply can't get over the fact that he can get hurt again fighting over something so stupid!

On our way to class, Eli sped off leaving me behind to catch up. I slumped into my seat behind him as always heading into English. He turned around as soon as I set a pen on my desk.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you, but this is my way of dealing with things. If you don't like it, just don't even think about it" he gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed. "Sorry."

"Fine I understand, but if anything bad happens don't talk to me." He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find anything to say and turned around.

The rest of this class and the rest of the day seemed to go by quick. I was glad for that but not quite. I was curious about what Eli had in planned. I heard from a few students, well eavesdropped, that Eli and Fitz were fighting after school and that was now. My heart was pounding harder and faster by the minute. What if Fitz actually planned all this out and brought a weapon? Wow Clare, you're so negative. Think more positive, like a teacher will stop the two before anything happens or gets too serious. Too late for that though.

"You ready Eli? Are your nards protected this time" I heard Fitz say and laugh. I looked over to my right as I walked outside and saw a few people surrounding Eli and Fitz.

"How about yours?" Eli said as he kicked Fitz in the sensitive spot. Fitz fell to the ground, and that's where I knew things were about to get bad. Apparently the other few people surrounding fled the scene as they saw something shiny being pulled out of Fitz's pocket while he was kneeling over. "Again with the guns?" Eli said trying to kick the gun away as he saw it.

"Eli!" I screamed as I walked quickly towards him. He turned around to look at me, but a mistake. Fitz grabbed Eli by his legs and pulled him to the ground. I have to call police, so I did.

"911, what is your emergency?" A female voice answered.

"There's a big fight involving a deadly weapon here at Degrassi" I rushed the words out as I kept pacing back and forth.

"I'll send police units right away, thank you for calling." The lady hung up and looked at where Fitz now was, standing, running to grab the gun.

"Fitz please don't!" I said as I walked slowly towards him. He reached the gun and I stopped throwing my hands up in surrender. "Ugh Eli, and you wanted to do this, I blame you," I glared at him. He kept looking back and forth between Fitz and me. We were about 10 or 15 feet away, but it seemed closer.

Soon the principal had heard about this fight and came outside. "You! Put the gun down, there is no need for the gun." Fitz pointed the gun towards him and the principal ducked covering his head.

"Stay out of this!" Fitz yelled. Fitz has now lost control of himself. I mean if he really hated Eli so much, why couldn't he just admit it? Sirens off in the distance grew louder as they came closer. "Crap." He pointed the gun at me then at Eli and back and forth. He was getting nervous and soon enough, the gun would go off.

"Freeze! Put the gun down and put your hands where we can see them!" An officer yelled as he pulled his gun out along with a few other officers. Surprisingly Fitz listened and nervously put the gun down. An officer with his gun drawn came with a partner with handcuffs ready. They quickly put them around his wrists and walked passed me. Fitz stopped and ran back to me and pushed his body against mine and kissed me. I pushed him away, the advantage I had. I wiped my mouth against my arm as Eli made his way over to me. The officers grabbed Fitz by the arms and pushed him along into one of the cop cars. The principal walked by and up to the officers to talk.

"Please don't tell me you liked his kiss better than mine" He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away quick.

"I'm not sure about that Elijah Goldsworthy," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" He shook his head and smiled. I laughed.

"People with guns these days," I said and shook my head as I watched Fitz get taken away. Finally he's gone.

* * *

**Done :)**


End file.
